pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
RTL Nitro
RTL Nitro is a German television channel owned by the RTL Group. It is available via cable, satellite and IPTV. It is available free to air. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RTL_Nitro# hide *1 Conception **1.1 RTL Nitro HD *2 Programming **2.1 Original programming (from RTL Group) ***2.1.1 Magazines ***2.1.2 Entertainment ***2.1.3 TV Series **2.2 Imported programming (American) ***2.2.1 Entertainment ***2.2.2 TV series *3 See also *4 References Conceptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=1 edit The slogan of RTL Nitro is „Fernsehen für Helden“ (television for heroes). It describes itself as a "premium entertainment channel" ("Premium-Unterhaltungssender") for a widespread audience.[3] It is mainly targeted to males in the age of 20 to 59.[4] The program contains many old German and American series and films, but also first runs of some American series like Modern Family, Nurse Jackie or Chase. On 2 April 2012, the video on demand site RTL Nitro Now launched, where several shows can be viewed seven days after its airing. RTL Nitro HDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=2 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:RTL_Nitro_HD.svgRTL Nitro HD RTL Nitro HD, a high definition simulcast of RTL Nitro, was launched on 28 August 2012 on cable provider Kabel Deutschland, and became available via NetCologne on 1 September 2012.[5] Broadcast of RTL Nitro HD via satellite is currently not planned.[6] Programminghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=3 edit Original programming (from RTL Group)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=4 edit Magazineshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=5 edit *''Auto Mobil, car magazine (2012—present) Entertainmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=6 edit *''Ab ins Beet – Die Garten-Soap, docu-soap (2012—present) *''Anwälte der Toten'', docu-soap (2012—present) *''Die Autohändler, docu-soap (2012—present) *Die Küchenchefs, docu-soap (2012—present) *''Die lustigsten Schlamassel der Welt, clip show (2012—present) *''Das perfekte Promi-Dinner, cooking (2012—present) *Das Strafgericht, court show (2012—present) *Die Trovatos – Detektive decken auf, docu-soap (2012—present) *Höllische Nachbarn, comedy (2012—present) *''Schneller als die Polizei erlaubt, docu-soap (2012—present) *''Unter Volldampf!, documentary (2012—present) *''Recht & Ordnung (2012—present) TV Serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=7 edit *''Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei, action series (2012—present) *Balko, comedy drama (2012—present) *Im Namen des Gesetzes, drama (2012—present) Imported programming (American)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=8 edit Entertainmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=9 edit *Ice Road Truckers; docu-soap (2012—present) *Mayday; docu-soap (2012—present) TV serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Nitro&action=edit&section=10 edit *24; drama series (2012—present) *American Dad!; animated series (2012—present) *Alcatraz; mystery series (2012—present) *Breakout Kings; action series (February 2013—) *Chase; crime series (2012—present) *Cheers, sitcom (9 April 2013 — present) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur); crime series (2012—present) *CSI: Miami; crime series (2012—present) *CSI: New York; crime series (2012—present) *Columbo; crime series (2012—present) *Covert Affairs; action series (January 2013—) *Moonlighting (Das Model und der Schnüffler); crime series (upcoming) *The Rockford Files (Detektiv Rockford – Anruf genügt); crime series (2012—present) *Charlie's Angels (Drei Engel für Charlie); drama series (2012—present) *Home Improvement (Hör mal, wer da hämmert); sitcom (2012—present) *Knight Rider; action series (2012—present) *Law & Order; crime series (2012—present) *Modern Family; mockumentary (2012—present) *My Name is Earl, sitcom (18 March 2013 — present) *Nurse Jackie; medical drama (2012—present) *Prison Break; action series (2012—present) *The Equalizer (Der Schutzengel von New York); crime series (2012—present) *Raising Hope; sitcom (2012—present) *Simon & Simon; drama series (2012—present) *Smallville; drama series (2012—present) *The Office; sitcom (2012—present) *'Til Death (Ehe ist …), sitcom (14 January 2013 — present) *Riptide (Trio mit vier Fäusten); action series (upcoming) *Quincy; crime series (2012—present) *Who's the Boss? (Wer ist hier der Boss?)''; sitcom (2012—present) Category:2012 introductions